Visions, Wolves and Dark Magic
by Dannylionthe1st
Summary: Guinevere, the Woad Princess: Lucan, the boy with visions: Kassandra, cursed for life: saved from death by Arthur and his knights, travel with them to Hadrians Wall. All three are needed to help the knights defeat the Saxons because a dark force.
1. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: "King Arthur" is not my movie and I don't own the characters from the movie.**

**Authors note:** This is my AU story. Takes place when Arthur and his knights arrive at Marius' home. Tell me if I should rate this M or T because I'm always unsure for these matters. OH! And Review and critique always welcomed! I would also like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping me fix my story.

**Summary:** Guinevere, the Woad Princess, Lucan, the boy with visions, and Kassandra, cursed for life, are saved from death by Arthur and his knights. They travel with them to Hadrians Wall; for all three are needed to help the knights defeat the dark force has joined the Saxons. GawainXOC

Kassandra glared at Darren as he roughly grabbed her and pulled her out of her small jail cell. Darren smiled evilly at her and slammed her against a wall. Darren had proclaimed himself as Kassandra's personal torturer and although Kassandra could have killed the man long ago, she knew that if she did her brother would die.

"You should feel lucky today." Darren whispered in her ear as he pressed her against the wall.

Kassandra gathered herself together and spat in the Darren's face. Darren growled at her and slammed his fist in her cheek. She cried out in pain as she felt something loosen in her mouth. She fell to the ground and quickly clenched her fists. She could hear a voice in the background. A priest was saying something in Latin. His voice grew louder as Kassandra slowly pushed herself up. Darren seemed to ignore her as he bowed to a man who had entered the room.

"Get up, you bitch!" Darren yelled as he grabbed her broken left arm and pulled her up. She screamed in pain, but quickly, got up. He roughly pushed her head back down to bow in front of the priest.

"Rachel, my child," the priest said soothingly, as he gently laid his hand on her face. She hated him and the stupid Christian name that he had given her.

"My name is Kassandra!" Kassandra spat at him defiantly. The priest wiped his face. A fist once again hit her across the face making her fall to the ground. All the energy that she had was gone. She could faintly hear another priest speaking in Latin. She could hear the men chuckle at her. Her right hand tensed and she felt her muscles begin to change. She growled as she pulled herself onto her knees. The men backed up in surprise when they heard a crash, several men entered the torture chamber.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's Temple?" a priest yelled disapprovingly.

"Out of the way!" one of the strange men snarled. A man yelled. There was a short pause then the same man continued. "The work of your God - is this how he answers your prayers?" His question seemed to be directed to another man.

Kassandra tried to open her mouth to ask for help, but the pain stopped her. She felt someone grab her upper arm and pull her up.

"See if there's still any alive," a man commanded. Darren pulled Kassandra back into the wall.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" a monk yelled. Kassandra heard the man gurgle then he was silent.

"There was a man of God!" another monk yelled.

"Not my god!" the man, who had earlier spoken, hissed angrily.

"This one's dead," a deep voice stated.

Darren slowly backed against the wall away from the voices.

"By the smell, they are all dead. And you…" another man said in disgust to a monk, "you even move, you join him."

"Arthur!" a deep voice yelled.

A chill ran down Kassandra's back. She struggled, trying to pull out of Darren's arms. She knew that the man with the deep voice had found her brother. She wanted to make sure that her brother was still alive. She heard someone break a chain.

"Don't move!" a man warned as he walked over to Darren. Darren threw Kassandra to the floor and drew his sword. The knight with one swift movement stabbed Darren before the monk could raise his weapon.

Kassandra smiled inwardly as she heard Darren gurgle from his own blood. She felt someone gently pull her up. She wrapped her right arm around the man's neck as if to hug him.

"It's alright," he said softly. He helped her walk out of the cell. She blinked in surprise as she limped out into the open meadow. Fulcinia sat on the ground and held Guinevere protectively, while a man with dark hair held his sword to Marius's throat. Kassandra immediately recognized that the dark haired man as the infamous Artorius.

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate!" Arthur said sternly. Kassandra didn't know what Marius had said to him, but knew that Arthur was serious about killing the man.

"I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved." Another priest muttered to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Then I shall grant His wish!" Arthur stated as he turned to his knights. "Wall them back up." He commanded his knights.

"Arthur," the scout Tristan, protested disapprovingly.

"I said, wall them up!" Arthur repeated ignoring Tristan.

"Yah!" A big man, who Kassandra guessed was Bors, yelled to his horse.

"Don't you see? It is the will of God these sinners be sacrificed!" The priest half cried. Kassandra watched in surprise as Marius serfs pushed the priests into the cave and started to wall them up.

"These sinners! These sinners!" The deranged priest continued to yell as he pointed at Kassandra.

Kassandra looked down at Lucan. Another large man seemed to be taking care of her brother. She glanced at Guinevere who was still lying on the ground. The young woman looked up briefly at her rescuer then fell back unconscious.

Kassandra felt relief flow through her body. She knew that Lucan was safe and so was the Woad princess. She didn't realize how tired she was until her body gave way. She expected to feel the ground but someone caught her. She knew she was whimpering in pain but couldn't control herself.

"It's alright," Her protector said soothingly. Darkness invaded her mind and soon she was asleep.


	2. Evil Joins the Saxons

**Disclaimer: "King Arthur" is not my movie and I don't own the characters from the movie.**

**A/N: **Review and critique always welcomed! I would also like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping me fix my story.

For the rest of the day Kassandra drifted in and out of consciousness. Once, she woke up and saw people sleeping around her. She tried to get up but her strength was gone. She looked at the sheet that covered the wagon and realized that snow clung to it, before her memory came back, she felt someone gently pick her up. She tried to struggle but strong arms held her still. She looked up in defiance and saw her rescuer. He had long blond hair that hung loose around his shoulders.

"Your arm is broken," her rescuer told her as she just looked at him. He fidgeted as her green eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

"What is your name, sir knight?" Kassandra croaked. She winced at the sound of her voice. The knight smiled and held up a cup. He helped raise her head so that she could drink from the cup. He wrapped his left hand around her black hair and tossed it behind her back. She drank quickly from the cup then began to choke from inhaling the water. He quickly took the cup away as she gasped for breath. She felt her body strengthen from the water.

"My name is Gawain," the knight said as he held her arm. She looked away and bit her lip as he set her arm back in place. "And your name, lady?" Gawain asked.

Kassandra snorted when he called her lady. He looked at her in surprise as she pulled away from him. "I'm no lady," she muttered as she pulled her arm away from him and dragged her body to the corner of the wagon. Gawain looked at her dejectdly as she turned her side to him. She hated getting close to people. Every time she did the curse would happen and they would try to kill her. She turned her head and refused to look at Gawain. Butterflies seem to flutter in her stomach as she felt him start to leave. "Kassandra," she said loud enough for him to hear her. She didn't turn to look at him but felt him turn to look at her. Then he was gone.

She turned and looked out through the back of the wagon. Another wagon followed behind hers. "Lucan!" she whispered to herself and moved quickly to the end of the wagon. She pulled her legs over the edge of the wagon and allowed herself to fall to the ground. Her legs gave way immediately, and she stared in horror as the other wagon approached. Before it could hit her, someone picked her up and placed her back on the wagon she had left. She looked down and stared at Gawain.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Gawain nearly yelled.

"Guinevere…" Kassandra coughed. She wasn't going to let him know that her main concern was Lucan.

"She's in the wagon in front of you," Gawain said as he let her go. "I'll take you to her," he stated as he ran to the side of the wagon. She cursed at herself, sure that he wasn't going to come back. A hand entered her vision and she looked up and stared at the blond knight. He now rode a horse and held his hand out to her. She grabbed his hand with her good arm and he helped her onto his horse. He then trotted over to the wagon in front of hers and helped her sit on the Wagon edge. Guinevere looked up and stared at Kassandra in surprise.

Kassandra nodded to Guinevere and dragged her body over to the Woad princess. Glancing over to her right side she saw Lucan lying on a pile of blankets. He moaned weakly as a man and woman looked after him. Kassandra recognized the man as Dagonet. She smiled to herself when she realized that this man had appointed himself as Lucan's keeper. It was better for Lucan to have a man as a guardian than her.

"Princess," Kassandra whispered as she sat next to Guinevere. Guinevere looked at Kassandra then nodded.

"I am glad to see you are still alive, cousin," Guinevere said softly. Kassandra snorted and shook her head.

"Barely," Kassandra said as she lay down.

"You do not feel well?" Guinevere asked.

"I feel human. My body is completely sore and I almost died a few minutes ago," Kassandra muttered.

"What?" Guinevere asked in surprise.

"I just need some food, water and a good night's sleep," Kassandra muttered as she yawned.

"Sleep soundly, dear cousin," Guinevere said as Kassandra's eyes closed. "We are safe with these knights." Guinevere smiled when she realized that Kassandra was fast asleep.

Kassandra had taken most of Guinevere and Lucan's punishments to save them, but even she wasn't strong enough to take all of the punishments. The Woad princess wondered if Kassandra had ever slept during their captivity. It seemed that almost each time Lucan or she was dragged out of their cage, Kassandra threw a fit and was beaten instead. It was time for her cousin to rest and regain her strength. Guinevere looked over at Lucan and smiled softly. Dagonet was looking after the boy as if he were his own son.

* * *

A monk was thrown at Cedric's feet. Cedric looked down at the monk curiously.

"He says they walled him up in a building and took the family," a soldier told Cedric, the Saxon leader.

The monk cautiously looked up at his captors.

"Someone who goes by the name of Artorius," the soldier continued.

"It's him," the traitor stated as he looked down at the monk. "It's Arthur."

"Take your men east. Hunt them down," Cedric told his son, Cynric. "I'll take the main army to the wall. Bring the family there." Cedric looked at his son who looked away. He wasn't going to promise anything to his father.

"And the monks?" the soldier from earlier asked.

"Put them back where you found them," Cynric stated, refusing to look at the monk on the floor.

"I am a servant of God!" the monk yelled as he got to his feet. "Please, I… I am a servant of God!" he yelled as the soldiers pulled him up roughly and dragged him away. "Unhand me, you defiler!" the monk's screamed faded as he was dragged back into his tomb.

Cedric looked around him at the estate and sighed. "Burn it all," he ordered as he turned. He stared in surprise as a middle aged woman stood before him. Her long blonde hair flowed in the wind. Weapons pointed at the woman's throat. She half smiled as her eyes swept around looking at everyone.

"Who are you? And what is your name?" Cedric asked as Cynric moved closer to the woman.

"You may call me Lady Morgana, Lord Cedric." The woman said as she half bowed to Cedric. "Someone who can help you win this war," Morgana said as she pushed one blade away from her neck. "If you take my help then you will win. If you don't allow me to help you then you will lose this war."

"And what makes you think we need a woman's help?" Cynric hissed as he stormed over to her, his sword raised ready to strike her down.

"It would be better for you to not point that sword at me, Cynric. I may be trying to ally myself with your father but I have no problem defending myself," her eyes glowed red and her voice seemed to be doubled by another voice.

"What kind of magic is this?" a soldier asked as Cedric looked at Morgana curiously.

"What do you want in return?" Cedric asked as he waved his hand. The soldiers lowered their weapons as Cynric looked at his father disapprovingly.

"A young boy travels with them. A young boy travels with them… you are not to harm him. He is all I want." Morgana said as her returned to their previous blue color. "If you promise his safety then I will help you with my magic."

Cynric looked at his father who just stared at the woman.

"We will see if you can help us," Cedric said reluctantly as he turned and started to walk away. "Come with me. Cynric! Follow the knights, kill them, and bring the boy with the family back," Cedric yelled not turning back to look at his son. Cynric glared at Morgana who smiled and winked at him.

"Get to like me, Cynric. You will need me to be on your side if you want to live in the future battle." Two soldiers pushed Morgana toward Cedric who had turned to glare at the woman.

"Move it," one soldier yelled as he pushed Morgana forward.

Morgana swiftly turned and stared at the soldier. He screamed in surprise as his body suddenly bursted into flames. "You never push a sorceress." Morgana yelled.

Cedric waved his hand as his soldiers grew tense. "Enough, sorceress. You have proven your power. Come with me and we will discuss your role in this war." Morgana looked down at the pile of soot that was once a soldier, then over at Cynric. Her eyes danced with evil then she looked away and headed to Cedric. Cynric ran over to his father and looked back at the sorceress.

"Father, let me take her with me to fight the knights," Cynric whispered in his father's ear.

"Are you afraid of these knights?" Cedric asked, taunting his son. Cynric shook his head vigorously.

"No father, I just…"

"Then go and bring the boy back here. The sooner we have him in our hands the better are our chances of keeping the sorceress on our side," Cedric hissed as he pushed his son away. "Set these houses on fire sorceress," Cedric commanded Morgana.

"I only use my magic to kill people. Not for petty acts of cruelness." Morgana stated as she turned her back to the Saxon leader. She looked back, her eyes taunting him. Cedric realized that she was testing him. If he failed it would be hard for him control her. He looked at his soldiers and pointed at three of them. The three held unlit torches in their hands. They walked over to him then he beaconed for Morgana to join them.

"Light these up," he commanded. She smiled and raised her hand over the sticks. Almost immediately, the sticks were on fire. Cedric looked at her and saw her smile at him. He had passed her test in a way that she hadn't expected. He knew that she would now listen to his commands.


	3. Night Will Come

**Disclaimer: "King Arthur" is not my movie and I don't own the characters from the movie.**

**A/N: **Review and critique always welcomed! I would also like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping me fix my story.

"No!" Lucan yelled as he quickly sat up. Kassandra was immediately by his side, holding him. Lucan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's ok," Kassandra whispered soothingly as she stroked Lucan's hair.

Dagonet rode over to the wagon and peered in. He smiled when he saw Lucan holding onto the young woman.

"He just had a bad dream," Kassandra reassured the big knight. Dagonet nodded then rode off. Kassandra soothingly brushed Lucan's hair. "What did you see?" she asked as he finally settled down.

"That evil woman… she joined them," Lucan whispered as his knuckles turned white from clutching Kassandra's dress.

"Don't worry, Lucan," Kassandra whispered as she pressed Lucan close to her. "You know I will never allow her to take you." Lucan stopped shaking but did not let go of her. "Besides it seems like you have someone strong who will also protect you." Lucan let Kassandra go and quickly dried his tears.

"Did he see me?" Lucan asked her as he looked around.

Kassandra laughed softly and shook her head. "No… he didn't see you cry." Kassandra started to wipe his cheek but he pushed her away.

"Don't," he muttered as he wiped his cheek with his dirty sleeve.

Kassandra looked around in concern as the wagon stopped. Guinevere lay on the wagon edge looking out. She heard Arthur talk to his knights. They were planning on stopping for the night. She sighed happily to herself and forced Lucan to lie back down. Lucan grunted but obeyed her and lay down. She smiled as she put a few blankets on top of her brother. He closed his eyes and in seconds he was asleep.

"'Tis a beautiful country, is it not?" Guinevere asked. Kassandra turned to look at Guinevere then realized that she was talking to Lancelot.

Kassandra sighed and moved to the other end of the wagon. She didn't want to listen to Guinevere and her chat with the flirtatious knight.

"How is the young boy?" Dagonet asked as he rode over to her end of the wagon.

"He just had a nightmare, sir knight," Kassandra said with a slight bow of her head.

"Do you know who his parents are?" Dagonet asked.

"They were killed long ago," Kassandra said softly.

"Does he have any family that you know of?"

Kassandra looked back at Lucan. She wanted to say that she was his family. She was after all his sister, but if he were to lead anything close to a normal life she was to stay in the sidelines. "He has no family that I know of," she said softly as she turned her head. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. She cleared her throat and looked at Dagonet. She realized that he didn't see her on the verge of tears. He stared at Lucan with sadness in his eyes. He felt pity for Lucan.

"Did you take care of him?" Dagonet asked her. Kassandra smiled and nodded.

"When I found him I thought it best to take care of him. He is only a child after all," Kassandra said softly. Dagonet nodded then looked up in surprise as rain started to mix with the snow.

"Interesting," Dagonet said as he looked up into the sky. He kicked his horse to a trot. The wagon that Kassandra was on jolted as it started up again.

Kassandra looked up but knew that the weather was unnatural. She could feel the evil of Morgana's magic. The sorceress wanted Lucan badly, but why wouldn't she? Lucan was the only one of their kind who retained the gift of visions now. If Lucan were to get into Morgana's hands then she would steal Lucan's ability to have visions. Once she stole that, Lucan would be killed and the last _pure_ oracle bloodline would be extinguished. If she weren't cursed she wouldn't have had to worry so much. But the curse had stripped her of her abilities and tainted her blood forever. She looked over at Lucan again and sighed. If she asked him to, he would stay with Dagonet and never mention anything about her or their family. But she wasn't sure if he would be safe with Dagonet. Especially, since none of the knights could protect themselves from Morgana's magic. Kassandra shook her head. No matter how much Lucan loved Dagonet and wanted to stay with him, he would be safer with Merlin. Merlin had the magic of the woods on his side and could fight Morgana off.

"What's going on?" Lucan asked softly. Guinevere looked down at her cousin and smiled.

"Feeling better?" Guinevere asked. Lucan shook his head and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Kassandra slowly crawled over to her brother and patted his head.

"We're going to have to talk about something," Kassandra whispered as she looked over at Guinevere.

Guinevere looked away allowing Kassandra to hold her brother in privacy. After a few minutes she looked back at Kassandra. Lucan was asleep in Kassandra's arms.

"I will be meeting my father tonight," Guinevere stated as she looked back out into the woods. "Do you want him to take Lucan then?" Kassandra looked at her brother then shook her head.

Kassandra's face grew pale when she realized how soon Merlin would have Lucan. "No!" She said forcefully, surprising Guinevere. "I think it would be best for him to be happy… even if it is only for a short time," Kassandra said with a soft smile. "And at this time Dagonet makes Lucan happy. And just maybe… I'll be able to kill Morgana."

Guinevere shivered when Kassandra said that name - Morgana the evil sorceress. Guinevere could only think of three people who could stand their own against Morgana. Two of them were dead and the last was her father.

"If something were to happen to me I want you to protect him. And the minute you feel Morgana's presence you are to take Lucan to your father."

"What makes you think that you won't be around?" Guinevere asked as she turned and looked at her cousin.

"Once I regain my strength I will leave to eliminate Morgana," Kassandra stated. "I will not allow her to harm my brother."

Guinevere looked over at young woman who looked out into the woods refusing to continue the conversation or return her gaze.

Guinevere sighed and looked up into the darkening sky. "Is the full moon tonight?" she asked.

"Do not worry, cousin," Kassandra said as the wagon came to a stop. "I will not go after her tonight. No promises about tomorrow though." Guinevere shivered when the evil smile crossed Kassandra's lips. Guinevere didn't know what her cousin was thinking but had a vague idea that it was about killing Morgana.


	4. The Curse

**Disclaimer: "King Arthur" is not my movie and I don't own the characters from the movie.**

**A/N: Review and critique always welcomed! I would also like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping me fix my story.**

Kassandra watched as Dagonet made a makeshift tent and bed on the ground then carefully set Lucan on it. She watched him put his sword away before turning to eye Marius's group. Marius sat with his group around a fire, talking softly amongst themselves.

A hand touched Kassandra's back making her turn to look at the woman behind her.

"Be careful," Guinevere said softly. Fulcinia touched Guinevere's arm and gently pulled her away.

Kassandra shivered slightly. Not from cold but from anticipation. It had been a few months since she was able to change successfully. Although the curse was supposed to make her fully change once a month, her magic blood strengthened her when allowing her to escape the curse only if she were strong enough. She turned and headed into the woods.

"Do you need assistance, lady," Gawain's said as he walked out of the woods to stand beside her. Kassandra stared at him in surprise. She quickly regained her composure and shook her head.

"I… well…" she pretended to blush causing Gawain to blush as he turned away.

"Just be careful," Gawain said as he took a few steps closer to her. Kassandra moved closer to the blond knight and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for caring, Sir Gawain," Kassandra whispered in his ear. "But I will be fine," she smiled and then ran into the woods.

Gawain was tempted to follow her but chose to go to the fire that his brother, Tristan and Bors, had made.

"Go after her!" Bors yelled as soon as Gawain sat down next to the fire. Galahad glared at his brother with envy in his eyes. He had developed a crush on Kassandra.

"She's… busy," Gawain said quickly.

"Bah! That was an excuse. You were supposed to follow her," Bors muttered as he slapped Gawain across the back.

"Where are you going, Tristan?" Galahad asked as the scout got up from the fireside and mounted his horse.

"I'm going to scout around," Tristan stated as he kicked his horse's side. His horse galloped into the woods and soon disappeared.

"He's going to get your girl," Bors chuckled as Gawain stared into the woods in horror. Bors yawned and grabbed a blanket. "Good night, ladies," he said with amusement as he wrapped the blanket around him and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was snoring. Galahad looked into the woods then sighed and lay on the ground, falling asleep almost instantly. Gawain sat staring at the fire. He cursed himself for not going with Kassandra into the woods. He was tempted to go after her but decided against it; he didn't want her to hate him if he embarrassed her somehow.

* * *

Cynric stared up at the full moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Morgana asked.

The Saxon prince spun around with his hand on his sword ready to pull it out of its sheath. Morgana took no notice; merely leaned against a tree looking up at the night sky.

"What are you doing here, sorceress?" Cynric asked as he slowly put his hand down.

"Call me, Morgana," the sorceress said as she walked up to him. "And I'm here for you," she whispered into his ear. She stepped back and looked into his eyes. "You see… I think that," she paused as she traced her finger down his arm, "you are better than your father." She paused and looked up at him again. "You should rule this land when the knights are defeated, and with me by your side we will become the most powerful rulers there have ever been."

Cynric looked at her then snarled and pulled away from her. "What makes you think I need you?" Cynric asked, his voice was dangerously low.

Morgana smiled as she looked up at him. "Because you want me," she whispered in his ear.

He roughly pushed her back and held her at arms length from him. Her eyes briefly flicked in acknowledgment of her defeat but her face betrayed no emotion. Cynric held her arms tight for a moment, before he pulled her to him. His mouth smashed into hers as his hands curled around her arms, hurting her. He let her arms go but she didn't push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him to the ground.

Once she had him, she would be able to command him. A wolf's howl brought her back to her senses. She stopped kissing Cynric and placed her hand on his chest to make him stop.

He growled in anger and pushed her hand away. She quickly dragged her body away from him and stood, scanning the forest warily.

"It's just an animal," Cynric snarled. "I'll kill it if it comes near."

Morgana glared at him. "Shush!" she hissed. She looked around then closed her eyes.

Cynric got to his feet and walked over to her. He stopped mid-step when he heard another howl. This howl was different from that of other wolves; it was deeper and almost human.

Morgana grabbed his sword and pulled it out of its sheath. She pointed it to the moon and began to chant. The sword began to glow then dulled again. She handed the sword back to Cynric.

"Give me your arrows," she said as he took the weapon away.

"What did you do?" he asked almost angrily and swung the sword around. With each swing the sword brightened. "Now any fool will see me!" he snarled at her.

"That sword will save you if you chose to keep it. Now your arrows!" Morgana demanded. Cynric frowned but handed her his arrows. She closed her eyes again and placed her hand over the tips. She started to chant then finally stopped. "Keep these arrows with you. You will know when you need to use them." She said as she handed them back to him.

"Why will I need these?" Cynric asked in confusion.

"I can not tell you! You would never believe me. You will know when you need to use them. Do not hesitate to use them. I must return before your father realizes that I'm gone," Morgana stated. She kissed his cheek then disappeared into the woods.

Cynric frowned the minute she was gone. There was no way that his father hadn't noticed that she was gone. He looked out into the woods and muttered to himself. She was afraid of the creature that was in the woods. And if this powerful sorceress was afraid of this creature than it had to be something powerful.

* * *

The human was asleep and now the wolf was awake. She stared up at the full moon and howled a deep and happy howl. It had been months since she had seen the full moon. She bounded around nipping at the air then chased her tail in happiness. Her stomach growled stopping her mid-step. She panted then raised her nose and sniffed looking for food. She smelled a human nearby. A canine smile crossed her lips as she followed her nose to her prey. It wasn't long before she found it.

The Saxon scout leaned against a tree clearly tired. He was at least six feet tall probably weighing two hundred pounds without his armor. She could take him down easily. She crouched as she prepared to jump him.

He didn't see her until it was too late. Her six and a half foot frame struck him square on his chest. He tried to gasp for breath but her mouth was over his throat. Within seconds she had crushed his neck. His gasps for breath became gurgled from the blood that filled his mouth. She dragged him through the woods making sure that she was far enough away from his people. She dropped him on the ground then howled in triumph for her kill before she started to eat. She could feel her strength and energy returning. She took a deep breath and howled then buried her head in her food. A faint breeze swept a familiar scent through the wolf's nose. The wolf stopped eating and looked up. She snarled in anger as the scent filled the air. It faded just as quickly as it came. Her food no longer mattered to her. She was prepared to take the life of the one person who had caused her so much misery.

She ran down the trail in the direction that the scent came from. A horse's scream of surprise startled her, making her jump back. She snarled in anger and turned to look at the horse and its rider ready to attack. A man, vaguely familiar, sat on the horse in front of her. He held a bow at her ready to attack her. She looked up at him and smiled to herself when she saw his surprised face. She knew that he had never seen a creature like her. Her black coat gleamed in the moonlight and would have been a perfect match to the darkness if it weren't snowing.

She slowly backed up then turned her head away from the man. She was trying to tell him that she meant him no harm. No, his people had saved her and her human brother. She would never harm them. She snapped at the ground then continued to run in the direction of the scent. She was on a mission and refused to waste another second.

* * *

Tristan stared in surprise at the beautiful creature that stood before his horse. His horse surprised him and nearly threw him off when it spotted the strange creature. The creature looked like a cross between a human and wolf. It was taller than a human if it stood on its hind legs, but looked like a wolf. It, at first seemed ready to attack him, but quickly changed its manner. Tristan watched it in amazement as it turned its body so that its side was to Tristan, showing that it was no threat to him. It raised its nose to sniff then snapped at the ground. It turned to look at Tristan as if it were trying to decide between him and the scent. The creature then snapped at the ground before running into the woods. The scout's horse shifted its weight uneasily; Tristan stared in the direction that the wolf creature had gone. He was almost tempted to follow the creature and see what exactly it was. Finally, he pulled on the horse's reins and nudged it back to Arthur's camp. Although the creature seemed friendly he wasn't going to test it, just yet.

* * *

"No!" Lucan's scream made Kassandra jump in surprise. All her muscles screamed from the use of the previous night. Kassandra ignored the pain and ran toward the direction of her brother's voice. She raced out of the woods and stared in horror as Marius held a knife to her brother's throat. An arrow struck Marius through the chest. He coughed in surprise then fell back. Kassandra turned to her right and saw Guinevere with a bow in her hands. She held the bow and arrow ready to kill anyone else who dared hurt Lucan.

"Down!" Dagonet yelled as Lucan quickly sat down under the small tent that Dagonet had made. Kassandra ran over and pulled her brother into her arms.

Lancelot walked out of nowhere holding two swords on his shoulders. He smiled at Guinevere then at the three soldiers who stood in front of them. The soldiers seemed confused and didn't seem to know what they wanted to do.

"Artorius!" Bors yelled as he galloped over to them with his axe raised. "Do we have a problem?" he asked the soldiers daring them to attack. "Huh?" he asked as he pushed the horse toward them. The men looked around still confused.

"Are you ok?" Kassandra asked Lucan as she looked him up and down, ignoring the soldiers and their talk with Arthur. Lucan nodded as Kassandra continued to look him over. Finding no sign of blood, she sighed and hugged him. She looked up just in time to see the soldiers surrender.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asked as Tristan rode out of the woods. Kassandra eyed Tristan in concern. The beast inside her stirred uncomfortably.

"Four," Tristan stated as he galloped past Bors. Kassandra stood up and let Lucan go. Dagonet grabbed Lucan and started to inspect him for injuries.

"Not a bad start to the day!" Bors laughed. Kassandra couldn't take her eyes off of Tristan. The scout dropped a crossbow at Arthur's feet and began to talk to him. His eyes swept around then met Kassandra's gaze. After a brief second, he looked away and back at Arthur.

"You ride ahead," Arthur commanded him. A small smile crossed Tristan's face as he galloped into the woods again.

"Are you alright?" Gawain asked concerned as he rode over to Kassandra. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" she asked as he reached his hand down. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her onto his horse.

"I didn't see you come back last night," Gawain stated as he nudged his horse forward.

"Well evidently, you weren't looking hard enough," Kassandra said with a smile. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with him.

"I was worried," Gawain said softly. Butterflies fluttered in Kassandra's stomach. She blushed deeply as she turned her head. She caught a glance at Guinevere who was staring at her with her mouth open in surprise.

"You can put me down over there," Kassandra said as she pointed at a campfire.

"What happened?!" he asked, grabbing her arm. A long fresh gash went from her wrist down to her elbow.

Kassandra pulled her arm from him and stared at it. The wound wasn't from a scrap. Someone had fought her and hurt her. She looked at Gawain and smiled.

"Just a scratch," she said as she put her hand behind her back.

Gawain looked at her not believing her explanation, but didn't want to argue any further. He stopped his horse and helped her off. She looked back up at him and smiled. He nodded his head then rode off to join Galahad and Bors.

Kassandra turned her back to them then covered her face with one hand as she shook her head.

"I saw that," Guinevere stated. Kassandra looked up in surprise and saw her cousin standing next to her.

"What?" Kassandra asked as she looked around for something to do.

"You like him!" Guinevere said with a large smile.

"No I don't!" Kassandra retorted as she grabbed some sticks.

"We don't need those," Guinevere said shaking her head. "You do like him! I saw you blushing while on _his_ horse."

Kassandra dropped the sticks then fell to the ground and started to laugh. Guinevere's eyes grew large in surprise as Kassandra laughed. Kassandra finally stopped laughing but held her stomach as she gasped for breath.

"What was that about?" Guinevere asked as she sat down next to her.

Kassandra looked over at Guinevere then sighed in relief. "I like him," she said nodding her head. "I never thought I would love anyone again. But I like him. He's nice and almost reminds me of…" she paused then shook her head. "Maybe… I can't think about that right now. I have to kill Morgana and then I can think about…" she blushed then chuckled.

"You don't have to pursue your quest for vengeance," Guinevere said as she got off the ground. "There are more things to life than revenge."

"You tell me that when your parents are murdered in front of you, the one you are to marry is burned alive, and you lose all magic," Kassandra said as her eyes narrowed. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "And your own aunt is attempting to take your brother's abilities!" Guinevere sighed as Kassandra looked over at Lucan. Dagonet had picked up the boy, causing him to laugh.

"Kass," Guinevere started but quickly stopped as the woman glared at her.

"Don't _Kass_ me, cousin! I will not stop my quest for revenge just for some petty crush," Kassandra almost yelled. Guinevere's eyes narrowed at her cousin.

"Lucan needs his sister right now," Guinevere stated. Kassandra's face grew pale. She sat down on the ground again and shook her head.

"Lucan has Dagonet for now. He will take good care of my brother," Kassandra whispered.

"Dagonet is not Lucan's father nor is he related to him. You need to tell your brother about you! You need to explain everything to him." Guinevere said forcefully as she sat down

"He's not old enough to know the truth, Guinevere," Kassandra said her voice barely a whisper. "How can I tell him, Guinevere? Even I can't stand thinking about the truth."

"Lady," Fulcinia greeted as she walked over to Guinevere.

Guinevere looked at her cousin with sad eyes then touched her arm. "Don't blame yourself for everything that has happened. We are still alive… _Lucan_ is still alive because of you. Forget about revenge." Guinevere sighed then let her cousin go. She followed Fulcinia to a wagon.

Kassandra refused to look back but wrapped her arms around her body. She had to protect Lucan and the only way for her to do that was to kill Morgana. A horse's leg appeared next to her. She looked up and saw Gawain look down at her. He leaned down and stretched his hand out to her. She smiled softly and grabbed his hand. Within seconds, she was on his horse.

"Didn't want to leave you behind," Gawain stated as he nudged his horse forward. Kassandra hadn't realized that the caravan had already begun to move. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her body quivered with exhaustion from the previous night's escapades. She leaned her body into Gawain's and placed her right hand over his shoulder for support. She missed being close to a man. A small smile crossed her lips before darkness covered her mind.


	5. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: "King Arthur" is not my movie and I don't own the characters from the movie.**

**A/N: Review and critique always welcomed! I would also like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping me fix my story.**

"I think you chose the wrong knight to ride with, Lady," Lancelot teased as he rode up to Gawain and Kassandra.

Gawain glared at Lancelot who winked at Kassandra.

Kassandra yawned and stretched slightly. "You, sir knight, look like the type of gentleman who would say anything to get a woman," she muttered, wrapping a blanket tighter around her body. Her body wasn't cold but her found it hard to fight her wariness towards the dark haired knight.

"I have yet to see it fail, oh fair one," Lancelot said as his eyes danced with amusement.

Gawain pulled his horse's reins to move them away from Lancelot.

"What's the matter, Gawain?" Lancelot asked as he moved his horse to ride along side them. "Can't come up with something to say?"

"There are a few choice words that I would use but a lady is present," Gawain retorted.

"Bah! You can't win her over by not saying anything," Lancelot said still looking at Kassandra. She returned his gaze then narrowed her eyes.

"On the contrary, I find it admirable that a man of his integrity refuses to curse in front of me," Kassandra retorted raising her head high. Her eyes danced with amusment that two men were fighting over her.

"I think you have been blinded, Lady," Lancelot said as he held his hand out. "Come with me and I will show you a man with integrity."

"If you have integrity then I am a woman," Gawain muttered making Kassandra laugh.

"Besides," Lancelot continued. "Gawain has already decided to marry a beautiful Sarmatian woman, which I am sure you are not." He paused briefly then continued, "although you are beautiful."

Gawain stiffened and turned to glare at Lancelot.

"Really?" Kassandra asked as she looked up at Gawain. He blushed slightly as he looked down at her.

"But I on the other hand will open my heart to any beautiful woman," Lancelot said as he once again reached his hand out to her.

Gawain wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him again then over to Lancelot.

"You give yourself too much credit in believing that every beautiful woman will have you," Gawain said.

"Maybe I will join Lancelot," Kassandra stated surprising Lancelot and Gawain. She sat up straight then wrapped her arms around Gawain and kissed him in the mouth.

He was surprised by her kiss but quickly returned it.

She pulled away and smiled. "But unfortunately for you, sir knight, I like blonds." Kassandra said with a wink.

Bors began to laugh when he saw Lancelot's surprised face. Lancelot sighed then shrugged his shoulders as he rode away.

"About that Sarmatian comment," Gawain started, but Kassandra quickly interrupted him.

"Don't worry about that, Gawain," she said as she leaned against him again. A shiver ran down her spine as the wolf within her awoke.

"Are you cold?" Gawain asked in concern.

Kassandra nodded her head even though she wasn't. Something had alerted the wolf and it made her uncomfortable. "If you don't mind I would like to ride in the wagon for now," she said softly. Gawain nodded and rode over to the wagon that Lucan and Guinevere were riding in. He helped her inside before falling behind to join his Galahad and Bor in the back.

Guinevere looked at Kassandra in worry. "Are you alright?" She asked her cousin.

A sharp pain ran up Kassandra's arm making her bite her lip. "I just got a pain in my side," Kassandra gasped when the pain subsided. She looked down at her wounded arm and shook her head.

"It's not healing?" Guinevere asked surprised as she sat down next to her cousin and began to wrap a clean cloth around the gash.

"I don't know why," Kassandra whispered fearfully. Although she could remember most of the wolf's actions of the previous night there were at least a few hours missing in her memory. Whatever had happened during those hours couldn't have been pleasant. Kassandra inwardly frowned at the wolf, who pretended not to notice. She hated that her personality had split but sometimes found it to be beneficial. This way she didn't have the horrible memories of her loved ones' deaths. Although she knew they were dead she had no memory of their slaughter unlike her wolf counterpart. Kassandra looked over at Lucan and smiled at him as he laughed at the falling snow. She hadn't seen him look so happy since their parents had died.

Guinevere patted Kassandra's hand indicating that she was finished.

Kassandra nodded a thank you to her cousin then got up and walked over to her brother. "It won't be long until we reach Hadrian's Wall," Kassandra told him softly as she sat down next to him.

"And then you will leave me?" Lucan asked softly as his smile quickly disappeared.

"I will return," Kassandra said trying to reassure him. "And besides, Dagonet will be there and cousin Guinevere." Lucan looked over at Guinevere who smiled at him.

"But I want you to be there! Why do you have to go?" Lucan asked as he grabbed his sister's sleeve.

"Lucan… I must…" Kassandra started but stopped when wagon came to a halt. "Stay here," Kassandra told her brother as she got out of the wagon. She walked around it then stared at the large frozen lake in front of her.

"We need to walk carefully, because the ice isn't completely firm," Gawain stated when he looked at her. Kassandra nodded in agreement as she carefully stepped onto the ice. Gawain grabbed his horse's reins and pulled his horse through the frozen lake.

"Kass," Lucan called, making Kassandra look up at him. He looked back at her in concern.

"Don't worry, Lucan," she said with a smile and nod. Lucan nodded back then turned his attention to Dagonet who was carefully guiding his horse through the frozen lake.

The soft beating of drums caused Kassandra and the knights to stop in their tracks. The Saxons had finally caught up to them. Kassandra looked at Gawain and shook her head, cursing herself. Of course, she had to start to care about someone who was probably going to die shortly. Guinevere got out of the wagon and stared at Arthur who looked around at his knights. Each of the men seemed to nod in agreement as they chose to stand against the Saxons.

Kassandra turned her head away and refused to look at Gawain. She knew that if she looked at him she would stay to fight with them. She looked up at her brother who waved sadly as he passed Dagonet. She clenched her hands in anger. If only she wasn't cursed and still had her elemental powers. She would have no problem creating a wall between the Saxons and her beloved. She wrapped her hand around her mouth and shook her head. She had called him her beloved and she barely even knew him. She took a deep breath and looked up. Her brother was glaring at her. He still believed that she had her elemental powers and hated her for not staying to help them fight. But she wasn't about to let them see her in her monstrous form.

"Good bye, Kassandra," Gawain said softly was he watched her go. She had refused to look at him as she passed by. But he could see her body shake either in tears or anger at not being able to help them with their fight.

He hoped that he would see her soon. He grabbed a bow and examined it to make sure that it would work. He looked at his fellow knights and then at Guinevere. She stood confidently on the ice as if she weren't going to die. He wished he could feel her confidence.

"NO!" Lucan screamed as he sat up from his bed. Kassandra ran over to him and grabbed him. She tried to hold Lucan still to stop his convulsions. "Sir Dagonet!" Lucan cried as his eyes turned white. "They're at the lake… men… not strong enough… No! The ice won't break… Sir Dagonet… he'll die to break it." Lucan gasped as Kassandra held him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Lucan," Kassandra said softly. Lucan pulled away from her and stared at her in surprise. She had no intention of trying to stop his vision from happening.

"Please!" Lucan yelled as he slammed his hands against Kassandra's chest. Kassandra turned her head and refused to look at him.

"You know that I cannot, Lucan!" Kassandra stated but still didn't look at him.

"But he will die! Please, I don't want Sir Dagonet to die!" Lucan cried as he fell to his knees and placed his head on her stomach. He wrapped his fingers around her dress and clenched tightly. Kassandra shook refusing to cry out loud. "He reminds me of father. He cares for me like father did! He risked his life for me!" Lucan cried. Kassandra stood stiffly as he continued to clench her dress. "Please don't let my vision come true," Lucan whispered.

Kassandra shook in anger. She hadn't told her brother that she was cursed. He didn't know that she didn't have her powers like he did. The wolf in her seemed to wake up and wag her tail. She was ready to fight in the daylight if Kassandra allowed her to. Kassandra looked down at her brother then pushed him back to face him.

"Lucan… I..." She stopped herself, refusing to tell him the truth. He wasn't prepared to know what she was now. She half smiled as she nodded her head.

"You'll… try?" Lucan asked as his voice quivered.

Kassandra smiled and wiped the dry tears from his cheek. She then kissed his forehead. "I will try to save Sir Dagonet," Kassandra promised.

"You can hide in the woods! Your magic is stronger than mine and I know you can use it from a great distance," Lucan whispered. "Please save him."

Kassandra crawled out of the wagon and quickly slid off it. She glanced at her brother who looked back at her with hope in his eyes. She didn't want to disappoint him by allowing Dagonet to die. She blew him a kiss then quickly ran into the woods.

Lucan smiled happily as he watched his sister run off. He half expected her to use the wind to fly her back to the lake, but knew that it people would see her if she did. He knew that his sister was going to do her best to try to keep Dagonet alive. But even he knew that his visions almost always came true.


	6. Tristan Learns the Truth

**Disclaimer: "King Arthur" is not my movie and I don't own the characters from the movie.**

**A/N: Review and critique always welcomed! I would also like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping me fix my story.**

Arthur quickly knelt and felt the ice. He stared at it in horror as he realized that all his and his knights' efforts were in vain. The ice wasn't going to break. "It's not going to break. Back." Arthur yelled to his men. He quickly got up and started to walk backwards. "Fall back." He yelled in defeat. "Prepare for combat."

All of the knights quickly pulled out their weapons preparing from their final battle. Dagonet stared at the Saxons who were walking confidently toward them. The Saxons could smell victory and smiles started to cross their faces. Dagonet looked down and saw an axe. He dropped his sword and grabbed an axe.

"Aagh!" he yelled as he ran down the ice toward the approaching Saxons.

"Dag!" Bors yelled in surprise as he saw his friend run to his death.

"Cover him!" Arthur yelled as soon as he saw Dagonet run toward the enemy.

The enemy started to run toward Dagonet when they realized what he was going to do. Dagonet yelled as he slammed his axe into the ice. And arrow hit Dagonet's side but it didn't faze him as he continued to yelled and slam his axe on the ice. The ice cracked around him. Arrows whizzed by Dagonet but he continued to slam his axe in the ice. Dagonet saw an arrow fly toward him. He knew that the arrow was going to be his death but he didn't stop. The ice cracked and went straight toward the Saxons. Dagonet turned and stared in surprise and horror at a large monster who stood in front of him. Its back was to him and an arrow as in its arm. It didn't turn to look at him but roared at the Saxons.

The large creature stood on two legs and fur covered its entire six foot tall body. Its head was that of a wolf. It howled in anger and snarled at the Saxons who backed up in surprise and fear.

"Dag!" Bors yelled as Lancelot turned his bow and shot at the creature.

"No!" Guinevere yelled as she shot her arrow hitting Lancelot's in mid-air. They both fell harmlessly on the ice.

Dagonet realized that the monster wasn't going to hurt him. He raised his axe and slammed one last time against the ice. A large crack in the ice headed toward the Saxons.

They yelled in fright as they turned to run away. Cynric glared at the monster who protected Dagonet. The wolf creature roared in triumph as the Saxons started to fall into the icy water. Cynric slowly backed up not taking his eyes off the creature.

The wolf turned and grabbed Dagonet just before he fell into the icy water. She pulled him back slowly backed up. She snarled a warning at Arthur and Bors who ran up to help Dagonet. Arthur held his hand ready to take out his sword if she attacked. She turned her head to watch the Saxons as she slowly backed up. She smiled as she heard the screams of the dying Saxons. She turned her body and headed toward Arthur and his knights who were cautiously retreating.

The wind shifted slightly sending a scent very familiar into the wolf's nose. _Morgana_ the wolf thought as she turned her head and looked at the man who was giving off the scent. _So, she has chosen her mate_ the wolf turned to look behind her. Guinevere looked at the wolf and quickly shook her head. The wolf turned her full attention to the man with Morgana's scent. Morgana had killed her mate and now she was going to show Morgana how it felt to lose a loved one. The wolf ran at the Saxon army. A soldier who had fallen into the icy water desperately tried to get back onto dry land. The ice he held flipped up blocking the wolf's way. She used her leg muscles to jump up and grabbed the top of the ice. As it fell back she used her arm muscles to push herself onto the ice that Cynric stood on. She landed on all fours and glared at Cynric. Her steps were deliberate as she walked toward him. A few soldiers ran at her to kill her but their efforts were in vain. She easily dodged their attacks and killed them. Soon there was no one between her and Cynric. She smiled evilly as she felt his fear. She howled and charged the Saxon Prince. He grabbed his sword and pulled it out as she charged him. The sword caught a few rays from the sun making it shine. The wolf's eyes grew wide in surprise as she tried to stop her attack. The ice was too slippery for her but she wasn't going to allow him to kill her. In the last second, she fell onto her stomach. A sharp pain ran through her left side. She rolled across the ice then quickly stood up. She snarled in anger at Cynric but knew that she couldn't fight him in the ice. Her paws didn't give her enough traction. She ran in the direction that Arthur and his knights had gone. Her side screamed in pain as she ran back into the woods. She ignored the pain. She had to get to the caravan before the knights got back.

* * *

Tristan pulled his horse's reins slowing it down. Arthur turned his head and looked over at Tristan who looked behind them. He nodded his head in approval and the scout headed into the woods. His horse grew anxious and refused to move forward. Tristan looked around in concern and saw it.

The wolf creature limped across the woods. A dress hung from a tree. The wolf stood up on its hind legs and pulled the dress down with its mouth. It groaned in pain and collapsed. The creature tired to put on the dress but couldn't.

Tristan watched in amazement as the wolf changed into Kassandra right in front of his eyes. Her side was bleed profusely from a sword wound.

Tristan quickly got off his horse and ran to the injured woman. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her body. She moaned when he helped her sit up.

"I need you to wake up," Tristan told her. Her eyes fluttered then she grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you going to kill me now?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You're wounded. I'm going to tend to your wound and then help you dress," Tristan stated. "And then we have to get back to the caravan. Gawain will probably worry if he doesn't find you there," Tristan slowly lifted his cloak and sighed. Her wound wasn't that deep but it refused to stop bleeding. He tore her dress and wrapped it around her side.

"Please… don't… te… tell anyone," she stuttered. Tristan wasn't sure if she was stuttering from the cold or her injury. He quickly helped her put on what was left of her dress and picked her up.

"Wake up!" He commanded when her head drooped.

Her eyes sprang open and she looked at him. He looked over at his horse and opened his mouth to say something. She seemed to realize what he was going to say and grabbed onto the saddle of the horse. He helped push her up and she quickly slumped onto the horse's neck. He quickly got up the horse and pushed her back so she could lean against him.

* * *

"Kassandra?!" Gawain almost yelled when Tristan rode out of the woods with an unconscious Kassandra. Gawain kicked his horse hard making it gallop to Tristan. "What happened?!" Gawain yelled stopping next to Tristan.

"I don't know," Tristan lied. "I found her in the woods." He ignored Gawain's attempts to take Kassandra and rode his horse over to the wagon that held Guinevere. She helped him put Kassandra in the wagon.

Kassandra moaned as Guinevere helped lay her out. Gawain tried to get into the wagon but Tristan quickly pulled him back.

"Can you take care of her?" Tristan asked Guinevere. Guinevere looked at the two men and nodded her head. She then closed the flaps to the wagon.

"What was that for?!" Gawain asked Tristan clearly angry that he couldn't see Kassandra.

"It is best for a female to take care of her at this moment," Tristan stated as he moved him horse then had it gallop to join Arthur's side.

Gawain stared at the closed flaps wanting to get in just to see how bad Kassandra was injured.

* * *

"Kassandra!" Guinevere said as she grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

Kassandra's eyes fluttered as she slowly regain consciousness. "Gwen?" Kassandra croaked. Guinevere helped Kassandra sit up and held a cup to her lips. She drank the water then started to cough.

"What did you do?!" Guinevere asked as she took off Tristan's cloak. She gasped in surprise. Kassandra's left sided was red from blood. "How did you…"

"I attacked Morgana's mate," Kassandra said as she pulled the dress over her head. Guinevere helped her unbind the cloth that Tristan has wound around her wound.

Guinevere winced when she saw the long gash on Kassandra's side. Kassandra bite her lip and shook slightly as Guinevere touched the wound with a wet cloth.

"I thought you were going to get here before us," Guinevere said as she shook her head.

"I was going to," Kassandra stated quickly. "But then I smelled her on him and wanted her to know how it felt to lose a loved one."

Guinevere sighed as she wiped the blood away.

"How did I get back?!" Kassandra asked as she looked around in alarm.

"Tristan found you," Guinevere said as she looked at her cousin in concern. "Do you think he saw you?"

Kassandra's face grew pale. "He did," she said softly. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "You don't think he'll tell anyone?" she asked in concern.

Guinevere shook her head. "I don't think he will say anything but we will know soon enough," she tensed and quickly bandaged Kassandra.

"At least they will think I am the only one if he tells," Kassandra said. As long as her brother was safe then she was alright with living on the run.

A soft tap on the wagon flap startled the women. Kassandra quickly pulled a dress over her body and nodded to Guinevere who opened the flap. Tristan rode next to the wagon and looked straight Kassandra.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better," Tristan stated making Kassandra gulp. He nodded his head slightly then fell behind.

"I don't think he will be telling anyone," Guinevere stated. She looked out and smiled as she opened the flaps. Gawain galloped over the end of the wagon and looked in. Kassandra smiled and slid over the end of the wagon.

"What happened?" Gawain asked instantly.

"I was stupid," Kassandra replied. "I felt bad not saying good-bye so I ran to go say bye and maybe see if I could help but I was attacked by some soldiers. I was able to fend most of them off. Lucky for me Tristan was able to save me. One of the soldiers grazed me and I saw the blood so I fainted."

Gawain breathed deeply then finally sighed. "I'm glad you're alive. But don't ever do that again!" Kassandra giggled as she looked at him. She loved it that he was getting all worked up over her.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid," Kassandra finally said as a smile crossed her lips.

Gawain looked at her one last time then rode to the front of the caravan.

"Won't do anything stupid?" Guinevere asked. "You're going to go murder…"

"No I'm not," Kassandra quickly interrupted. "She's with the Saxons now. When the Saxons come or if they come I will be waiting for them and her."

"So you are staying?" Guinevere asked surprised.

"I'm staying," Kassandra said with a nod.

"Will you tell everyone about your brother?" Guinevere asked. Kassandra shook her head before looking at Guinevere.

"As long as _she_ is still alive I will not go near Lucan," Kassandra stated. "And besides… they will find out about me soon. There is no way that I can hide my secret for long. I don't want them to think that Lucan is the same."

"You're staying for Gawain as well," Guinevere said. Kassandra blushed and shook her head. "My cousin Kassandra, in love once again. I have to say that I never thought you would fall for another man again."

Kassandra grabbed a blanket and threw it on Guinevere before turning her back to her cousin. The pain in her side had softened but the wolf, in her, still moaned in annoyance. Kassandra sighed and looked out into the green plain. Something caught the corner of her eyes making her look. A long wall stood in front of them. They had finally reached Hadrian's Wall.


	7. Morgana Gains an Ally

**Disclaimer: "King Arthur" is not my movie and I don't own the characters from the movie.**

**A/N: Review and critique always welcomed! I would also like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping me fix my story. Well... this is chapter 7 that means that I have three more chapters!**

Kassandra slid off the wagon and winced in pain. Her wound was healing but it was a slow process. Especially, since the wolf's one weakness was silver. She heard the knights yell out in happiness and smiled to herself.

"He's free!" Lucan yelled as he ran over to Kassandra. "I knew you would rescue him!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kassandra smiled and returned his hug.

"Lucan," Dagonet called out.

"Go see him," Kassandra said when her brother looked up at her. He smiled and ran in the direction of Dagonet's voice.

"I guess I'd better make myself comfortable," Kassandra said with a sigh. Arthur walked past her looking preoccupied. "You like him don't you?" Kassandra told Guinevere as she walked by. She paused briefly to look at her.

"I might," she answered coyly then smiled. "I think I do like him." Kassandra smiled and hugged her cousin.

"Well good! You deserve some happiness," Kassandra stated. Guinevere hugged her cousin back then quickly let her go.

"I'm very glad that you are staying, but I have to catch up to him." She said as she ran after Arthur.

"Kassandra!" Gawain yelled as he hurried over to her.

"Gawain," Kassandra said pleasantly.

"Are you feeling better?" the blond knight asked as he looked her up and down. Kassandra nodded her head then smiled.

"Trying to figure out where I was hurt?" she asked.

Gawain blushed but nodded.

"Well," she started as she walked over to him. "I'm feeling a lot better. So don't worry about it."

Gawain leaned in as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to hers and she returned his kiss. The wolf within wagged her tail in happiness. She had never imagined that she would feel this happy again.

"What do you want to do?" Gawain asked her as he grabbed her hand.

"I've never been here before. Show me everything of interest," Kassandra said as she leaned against him and wrapped her other arm around his. He smiled as he looked down at her.

* * *

"Father, I have failed." Cynric said as he knelt down beside his father.

Morgana sat up and stared at Cynric.

"You've lost the respect of the enemy," Cedric stated with no emotion in his voice.

Cynric looked down in disgrace. Cedric got up from the ground and paced for a minute before facing his son.

"I off my life in penance for my disgrace." Cynric said as he looked up at his father.

"No," Morgana whispered as she stood up. She was not about to let one failed battle kill the man she had chosen as her mate. She didn't care if he was disgraced; she had chosen him to be hers.

Cynric placed the knife onto his neck but Cedric quickly grabbed the knife. Morgana watched Cedric carefully unsure what his next move would be.

"No." Cedric said as he took the knife away from his son. "No, son." He sat down next to his son and placed his arm around his son's shoulder. He tightened his grip and raised the knife to his son's face. Morgana tensed ready to kill Cedric if he tried to cause great harm to her man.

Cedric placed the knife close to his son's right eye then lowered it and cut his son's cheek. Cynric didn't utter a word as the blade sliced his cheek. Cedric finally threw the knife and laid back down on the ground.

"Raewald," Cedric called to a dark haired man who stood behind him. "You're second in charge now." Morgana and Cynric looked at Cedric in surprise and horror. "You're like a son to me."

Morgana couldn't believe that Cedric seemed able to cast his son off so casually. Cynric got off the ground in anger and picked up his knife. He stabbed a man that was near him and stormed away.

A smile crossed Cedric's mouth when his son stalked away. Morgana glared at the man and got up.

"Where are you going, sorceress?" Cedric asked not looking up from the fire.

"You do not need to know," Morgana stated as she walked in the direction that Cynric had gone.

"Cynric!" she called to the Saxon prince when she spotted him. He turned to look at her then looked away. She ran over to his side and grabbed his shoulder. He spun around and held his sword to her throat.

"What was that thing?" he hissed as she backed up.

"I cursed her," she said as she eyed his sword. "The creature that attacked you was of my making."

"You what?!" He asked as he backed up.

"I cursed her." she said forcefully.

He frowned, unsure of what to say. He wanted to know what the woman did to suffer such a horrible fate. Morgana seemed to realize that he wanted to know the truth and sighed.

"She refused to die so I cursed her hoping that someone would kill her," she said as an evil smile crossed her lips. Cynric backed up, not sure if he wanted to go near the woman. The sorceress smiled as she sensed his unease. "I would never curse you, _Prince_ Cynric," Morgana said seductively as she walked up to him.

A soldier pushed past them and ran over to Cedric. "Sir," the soldier said as he gasped for breath. "A man insists that he knows the sorceress!"

Morgana moved away from Cynric and looked around in alarm. Two soldiers walked up with a man in-between them. The man looked at Morgana and pulled away from the soldiers.

"Lady Morgana," the man said as he knelt before her.

Morgana stared at him as if she were expecting him to attack her. "Alex?" she asked cautiously.

"Why did she do it?" the man, Alex, asked as he stood up.

A wicked smile crossed Morgana's lips when she realized that Alex didn't know the truth. A laugh almost escaped her lips; Alex believed Kassandra was the reason why everyone he had known had died. She quickly changed her body language and pretended to cry.

"It was horrible!" Morgana cried fake tears as she ran at Alex and wrapped her arms around him. "She went insane! She has Lucan. We must rescue him." Morgana cried.

Alex clenched his fists then wrapped his arms around Morgana. He was ashamed of Kassandra, ashamed that he had once called her his wife. "Where is she?"

"She is at Hadrian's Wall," Morgana said as she pulled away.

"There is no way we will be able to get in there," Alex stated as he looked over at the dark wall that lay several miles to the west of them.

"I have the perfect plan," Morgana said. Alex didn't see the malicious smile that crossed her face. He was too busy cursing at himself for ever loving Kassandra.


	8. Revenge Unattainable

**Disclaimer: "King Arthur" is not my movie and I don't own the characters from the movie.**

**A/N: Review and critique always welcomed! I would also like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping me fix my story. Well... this is chapter 8 that means that I have two more chapters!**

Kassandra placed a dress against her body and studied her reflection in the mirror. She had spent a wonderful day with Gawain. He showed her around town and actually bought her a dress that she liked. They would have spent more time but a young boy had ran through the streets yelling that the Saxons were at the wall. She didn't need to see the Saxons camped outside the wall. She knew that she would see them the next day.

She opened the dress and twirled around. She was going to look pretty for Gawain tonight. Her door opened surprising her. Guinevere smiled as she entered.

"That is a nice dress," Guinevere said as she reached out to touch it. Kassandra blushed and nodded.

"Gawain bought it for me," she said as she placed it on the bed. Guinevere smiled and sat down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Arthur tonight," Kassandra asked. Guinevere blushed then sighed.

"The Saxons ruined the mood," Guinevere said as she picked up a necklace. "What's this?"

"Gawain bought it for me," Kassandra answered as she brushed her hair.

"It's silver," Guinevere said sadly.

"I know," Kassandra stated. "He bought it and looked really happy as he gave it to me. I had to put it around my neck. I'm so glad that it was dark. He didn't see the pain that I was in." She rubbed her neck as if the necklace was still on it. A small tint of purple was in the area that the necklace had occupied but it was slowly fading. "You should go back and _talk_ to Arthur, cousin," Kassandra teased as she took off her dress and put the new one on.

Guinevere smiled and lay herself out on the bed. "I'm was going to but Lancelot pulled Arthur to one side. I'm going to go back to his room soon though."

"Are you sure this dress looks good?" Kassandra asked as she turned her body around in front of the mirror. "You don't think he'll notice that I'm not wearing the necklace, do you?"

Guinevere laughed to herself when she saw her cousin's desperation. "It's fine!" Guinevere said as she grabbed her cousin's shoulders and turned the woman around to face her. "Now listen! You look marvelous. Don't worry about anything. Now go down there and get your Gawain." Kassandra gulped as she looked at herself once again in the mirror.

"But… are you sure I look alright?" She asked as she looked at her cousin through the mirror.

"If you don't go now, a barmaid will get him," Guinevere warned. Kassandra sighed and headed toward the door. She turned to question Guinevere once more but her cousin quickly pushed her out the door.

Kassandra sighed as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She walked down the dark streets to the bar that the knights would be at, clenching her hands to stop her body from shaking. The wolf in her snorted in disgust at her human jitters.

Two soldiers whistled as she walked by them, but she refused to look at them. She spotted Gawain in the corner of the bar with his brother, Galahad. She took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"What kind of game is this?" she asked when Galahad threw a knife at some sort of target.

"You need to…" Gawain stopped speaking when he saw her. His mouth hung open in complete awe. "Wow… you… look… a…amazing!" Gawain stammered.

"Why, thank you," Kassandra said as she turned around.

"Wow," Gawain said again as he grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She giggled then stopped.

"Show me how you do this," Kassandra said as she pointed at the board.

"Well," Gawain started as he stood behind her. He took out a knife and placed it in her right hand. "Just fling it and see if you can hit the board."

"Alright," Kassandra said with a sigh. She threw the knife then winced as it flew past the board and hit the wall in the back.

"Good thing you're not a knight," Lancelot laughed at her pathetic attempt.

"Don't listen to him." Gawain said. "You just need some practice."

"Just focus on what you want to hit," Tristan stated as he pointed to the board.

"Let me try again," Kassandra held her hand out. Gawain placed a knife in her hand. She smiled as she shifted her feet then threw the knife. It hit the very top of the board. "I did it!" She said triumphantly. She laughed as Gawain wrapped his arms around her waist and sat down on a chair pulling her with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned her kiss immediately.

"Save some for me too," Lancelot said as he walked over to them.  
Kassandra rolled her eyes and grabbed a mug that was on the table. She turned to throw it at Lancelot.

Lancelot covered his face and waited for the drink to wet him. The sound of a crashing cup made him lower his hands. Kassandra's face had grown pale as she looked into the street. She quickly got off Gawain's lap and put her right hand over her mouth. Her body shook, but Lancelot wasn't sure if it were from fear or happiness.

A man stood in the empty street. He walked forward into the light and looked at Kassandra. His entire head and face was scared with old burns. He watched Kassandra then it seemed as if he smiled at her.

"Alex!" Kassandra cried as she ran at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. Alex looked over at Gawain with a sad expression. Then he wrapped his left arm around Kassandra and held her tight.

"Is he your next victim?" Alex whispered in her ear. She looked up at him in surprise and saw the hate in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Kassandra asked.

"Wrong with me?" Alex asked as if he couldn't believe that she asked him that. "You are a great actress you know that? But you can stop pretending! Lady Morgana told me everything. How you killed your parents and then tried to kill me because I was going to find out the truth. How you tried to kill her because she went to take Lucan away from a monster like you."

"That's not true!" Kassandra hissed as she tried to pull away. Something sharp pinched her chest. She looked down and saw a small silver dagger. "Alex! You don't know what you are doing!" Kassandra whispered as she looked at the knife in horror.

"Just pretend everything is fine and I won't kill you in front of them," Alex said quietly shaking his head. "I can't believe I actually married you."

"Nice to see you again, Kassandra," a red headed woman said as she walked out from the shadows. Kassandra turned her head and stared in horror at Morgana.

"Who are these people?" Lancelot asked casually. Kassandra turned her head slightly and saw Gawain. He seemed unsure of what to do.

"Alex?" Lucan asked as he walked out from inside the bar.

Kassandra turned her head sharply to look at her brother.

"Lucan!" Alex said pleasantly.

"Lucan, go back to sleep!" Kassandra commanded, surprising everyone.

"I can't," Lucan said with a yawn. His eyes widened in surprise then a large smile crossed his face. "Aunt Morgana!" he cried as he ran at the red headed woman.

"Lucan, No!" Kassandra yelled. She felt the knife slice her ribs as she pushed Alex away and jumped in between her brother and Morgana.

She transformed mid-jump and roared in anger at Lucan when she landed. Lucan screamed as he fell to the ground. She quickly turned and faced Morgana. She no longer cared if the knights knew her secret, she was not going to let her aunt hurt Lucan. A flash of light caught the corner of her left eye. She turned her head slightly and saw Alex unsheathe a silver sword. Alex ran in front of Morgana to protect her.

"What have you become?!" Alex asked in horror.

"Lucan!" Guinevere yelled as she ran into the open. She saw Morgana and quickly ran to the boy, shoving him behind her.

"What are you doing, lady?" Alex asked Guinevere. "Look at what she is! She is trying to hurt, Lucan. She killed her parents and tried to kill her aunt. Why do you think she is cursed?"

Guinevere shook her head as she backed away. "Morgana killed her own sister and brother-in-law. She took Kassandra's powers but when she failed to kill her _she_ cursed Kassandra!" Guinevere stated. She heard the unsheathing of many swords and turned to look at the knights behind her. Dagonet grabbed Lucan and placed the boy behind him.

"You're all mad!" Alex yelled as he looked at the knights.

"She has helped us many times and hasn't hurt us at all!" Tristan said quietly.

"She saved my life. Why would an evil creature even care to save my life?" Dagonet asked. "If anything she would try to kill me for protecting this young lad."

Alex looked at the knights to Kassandra then he looked behind him at Morgana.

"They lie! They only want her to fight on their side tomorrow!" Morgana yelled trying to get Alex to believe her. Confusion clouded Alex's face.

"You know me, Alex! I would never lie about serious matters," Guinevere stated.

"She lies because this is her cousin! She…"

"No," Alex said interrupting the sorceress. "I remember… it was _you_ who I saw that night when I was burned!" Alex yelled. "You stole Kassandra's powers!"

"She is cursed! End her misery and kill her now!" Morgana yelled. Gawain walked closer to the wolf-Kassandra.

Alex glared at Morgana as he realized the truth.

"Kill her now!" Morgana screamed in frustration.

"No," Alex said as he shook his head as he dropped his sword.

Kassandra growled in triumph, standing on her hind legs preparing to charge Morgana.

Morgana screamed some words in an Ancient language. The sword Alex had dropped hovered for a second then flew at Kassandra. Kassandra screamed as the sword hit her in the chest, slicing through her. She immediately changed back into a human.

Morgana took a few steps back then her eyes grew wide in understanding. She pushed Alex away as she ran at Kassandra. She yelled something and fire surrounded her and Kassandra. She pulled the sword out and slammed her hand on Kassandra's wound.

Kassandra screamed in pain as green light drained from her body.

"No wonder you never died!" Morgana said with a laugh. "Your father's healing magic has helped you heal." Morgana laughed as pulled her hand away. "I have left enough magic in you to say good-bye. Tell my sister I said hello!" Morgana whispered in Kassandra's ear. She said two words in a different language and flew up into the sky. As soon as she was gone the fire disappeared.

"Kassandra!" Lucan screamed as he pushed past everyone and ran to his sister's side.

Kassandra fell to her knees in complete surprise. Lucan wrapped his arms around her. She returned his hug. She didn't notice the other knights. Alex had fallen to the ground in despair.

"I'm sorry, brother," she whispered. "I wanted to eliminate your one threat." She coughed.

"Don't worry," Guinevere said as she fell to her knees beside Kassandra. "You've been in worse situations."

Kassandra smiled at her cousin then looked up. Gawain was looking down at her in horror.

"I'm… sorry," Kassandra said to him. Her voice was barely above a whisper. The wolf in her cried out as it slowly died. She knew that soon she would join the wolf. She leaned back and touched her brother's face. "I… love you, brother." She whispered then fell back.

Gawain caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kass…. Kass!" Lucan yelled as he grabbed his sister's shoulders and shook them. "Don't go! Don't leave me alone."

Dagonet picked up Lucan and pulled him away.

"No!" Lucan cried. "Let me go! She's my sister." Lucan cried. "No! I can heal her!" Dagonet let the boy go in surprise. He ran to his sister's side and placed his hand over her wound. Tears ran down his cheek as his hand shook.  
"How do I do it?" He asked his cousin. Guinevere knelt down and shook her head.

"You can't," she said softly. Lucan bit his lip and stood up.

"I hate you all!" he screamed as he ran into the darkness.

"Lucan!" Guinevere called after him but he was gone. She looked up at Dagonet who had already begun to run after Lucan.

Gawain picked up Kassandra's lifeless body and began to walk to his room. Guinevere stood up and followed him.

"I want to bury her in our customary way," Guinevere told him as they walked. Gawain didn't look at her but kept his eyes ahead. He didn't seem to know that she was there.

"Gawain," Guinevere said as she touched his arm.

Finally, he turned his head to look at her. "She…You knew about her?" Gawain asked. "When Tristan found her with that wound… she was on the ice. She saved Dagonet." She nodded then quickly opened the door that he stood in front of. He walked into the room and gently placed Kassandra onto the bed.

"When we win this fight we will bury her the way she wanted to," He stated.

Guinevere looked down at her cousin's corpse. She wished she had the ability to heal. Guinevere placed her hand on Gawain's shoulder then walked out of the room.

"Lucan, was her brother?" Dagonet asked Guinevere as soon as she walked out. She nodded her head then took a deep breath.

"Where is he?" Guinevere asked in concern.

"I left him with Vanora," Dagonet said. "Why didn't she tell us about herself? She saved me during that battle and proved herself a worthy ally."

"She believed that if you found out what she was that you would believe Lucan was like her. But he is not," Guinevere quickly reassured Dagonet.

Dagonet shook his head. "I don't care if he is like her. She saved my life and I am in her debt. If I can… I want to protect Lucan and become his guardian." Dagonet stated.

Guinevere nodded. "If he chooses to stay with you then I will be more than happy to allow that."

Dagonet looked at her in confusion. "Does he have other immediate family?" he asked.

"I'm his cousin," Guinevere said. Dagonet opened his mouth to say something, but Guinevere quickly cut him off. "Kassandra believed you to be a noble man. That is why she risked her life to save yours. She also believed that Lucan would have a happier life with you than with me. I would be honored if you were to take care of Lucan." A sigh of relief escaped Dagonet as he nodded.

"I would be honored to take care of the boy," Dagonet stated. A small smile crossed his lips as he walked away.

Guinevere turned and looked at the door that held Kassandra. She couldn't believe that her cousin was gone.


	9. The Great Battle

**Disclaimer: "King Arthur" is not my movie and I don't own the characters from the movie.**

**A/N: Review and critique always welcomed! I would also like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping me fix my story. Well... this is chapter 9 that means that I have one more chapter! **

_"Kassandra,"_ a familiar voice whispered softly.

_"Father?"_ Kassandra asked. Opening her eyes, she saw her father standing in front of her. He shook his head then pointed behind her. She turned and then felt herself being pulled away. She landed on her knees in front of a bed. She looked up and stared at her body that lay on the bed. She reached out to touch it but her hand went through it. The wolf that sat at her side stood up and wagged her tail. Kassandra looked at the creature and tilted her head in surprise.

_"You don't need to be here. I am the one with the grudge,"_ Kassandra said, then realized that she wasn't speaking but thinking. The wolf looked at her with sad eyes then disappeared. Kassandra knew what she had to do, but first she was going to see the ones she loved.

_"Lucan,_" she thought and immediately she appeared in the wagon next to her brother. He looked out of the wagon, his eyes blank with grief. She hated to see him suffer and tried to wrap her arms around him, but they merely went through him. She looked around and realized that her brother was in a caravan leaving the wall. He was going to be safe from the Saxons.

_"Guinevere,"_ she thought of her cousin and appeared instantly by her side. Her cousin stood in front of Woad archers ready for the signal to attack. She wished her luck in the fight before thinking of the next person.

_"Gawain,"_ her scenery changed and she was immediately up on a hill. Arthur and his knights stood together on the crest, ready for battle. They all wore their armor and stood their ground proudly as Arthur gave a speech. She closed her eyes and thought of the last name.

_"Morgana,"_ she clenched her fists as soon as she saw her aunt. Unlike the last few times she was appeared a fair distance from the sorceress. Kassandra walked in the direction of her aunt. She didn't care if she went through things. She had heard stories of spirits doing amazing things and she was going to be one of those stories. Smiling evilly, she reached out to touch her aunt. Red magic poured out of Morgana and wrapped around Kassandra. She tried to scream in anger as the magic pulled out of Morgana and pushed the ghost woman back, but could not make a sound. She flew back into the castle and landed on the bed that her body was laid out on. The red magic formed into chains and chained her onto the bed. She tried to get out but the magic was too strong. She heard a howl of despair as the wolf was dragged by another strand of Morgana's magic and tied on top of Kassandra. The wolf soon melted into Kassandra becoming one with her. Life flowed out of the magic and soon the spirit was reunited with the body.

* * *

Morgana was looking up at the hill. She could sense Merlin, her brother, and she was ready to face him. Something tugged at her. She turned and screamed as half her magic was pulled out of her. She fell to her knees as her body weakened. Darkness began to cloud her mind but she refused to let it win. She was going to win this battle and then rule the island with Cynric. _"Don't do this,"_ Allen, Morgana's brother in law's voice echoed in her head. _"If you continue down this path then the person you will curse will kill you!"_

A hand roughly jerked her up and she came face to face with Cynric.

"What's wrong… What happened here, sorceress?" he asked in disgust as he touched her left cheek. Morgana pushed him away and shook her head.

"Nothing!" she spat then quickly turned so he couldn't see her face. She ran her hand across her face and felt the scar that was over her left eye and down her left cheek. The scar made by Kassandra just after she was cursed. Morgana had fully expected the scar to disappear but it never did. Her magic had down a great job disguising the scar but for some reason most of her magic had been taken without her permission. She thought back on Allen's words. He must have foreseen her death. But she had killed the one person she had cursed hadn't she? A shiver ran down her spine when she thought about Kassandra. She didn't know why she was worried about her dead niece, but her fear was becoming more powerful.

"Get ready, sorceress!" Cedric stated as he looked at Morgana. She glanced at him and nodded her head. Nothing stood in the way of the Saxons victory with her on their side. The gates opened and the Saxon army ran forward. Morgana stood still and watched them run past. She looked up at the hill and knew Merlin was there. She felt the wind as it swept around her. She smiled and allowed it to carry her up the hill and landed near Merlin.

"I knew you would come," Merlin said as he faced her. "You killed our sister. That is unforgivable." He whispered some words and the grass around Morgana grew and wrapped around her legs.

She hissed and fire surrounded her. "Shouldn't have done that brother!" she yelled as she pointed at him. A powerful burst of wind blew and hit him throwing him back. Woad warriors ran to protect their leader but bursted into flames. "No one can kill me!" Morgana laughed manically with the knowledge that only the person she cursed could kill her – a threat that she had already eliminated.

* * *

_Kassandra_ gasped for breath and quickly sat up. Her dress was tight around her body making it hard to breathe. She rapidly ripped it off. She rolled off the bed and landed on all fours. It was too uncomfortable to stay in this position, so she slowly stood up. Her head nearly hit the ceiling. She flexed her hands careful not to scratch herself with her nine inch sharp nails. She had to see what she looked like in the mirror. Her reflection towered in the long mirror. She examined herself. Her hind legs were long, too long for her to be able to run comfortably on all fours. Her body was completely covered in fur, but it was shorter than wolf fur; but then again she neither wolf nor human. She was now truly cursed. Her wolf like tail wagged slowly as she crouched to stare at her face. She had the face of a wolf but her snout was slightly wider than usual. She opened her mouth and saw the reason. She had two separate sets of teeth. Both were canine and equally sharp. She roared at her image in the mirror. Morgana's magic had fused the wolf part and human part of her together. She couldn't understand why it had done that but she didn't care. Now she could get her revenge.

In the distance, she heard men crying out as they fought each other. The wind picked up and she could smell blood. She ran out the door and through the deserted streets, bounding up the stairs to the wall and looking down. Men were fighting each other to the death. A familiar scent filled her nose. Her eyes darted around and she saw Gawain fighting along side his brother. She saw a Saxon hold up a bow and aim at the blond knight. She jumped off the wall and ran at the man. He looked at her in horror as she grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off the ground. She roared in anger that he would even think of hurting Gawain. She snapped his neck then threw him across the battlefield.

"Kassandra?" Gawain asked in uncertainty.

She ignored him and ran through the crowd of fighting Woads and Saxons. She had spotted Morgana up on a hill - the sorceress was fight Merlin, and by the look of things, winning.

An arrow suddenly slammed into the creature's side, throwing her balance off. She fell to the ground and growled at the person who dared shoot at her.

Cynric stared at the wolf in horror. She started to get up to attack, when suddenly a sword flew from behind her, impaling the Saxon prince. She turned and saw Lancelot who ignored her. He ran at Cynric who fell had fallen to his knees.

* * *

"No!" a woman's scream echoed around them. Morgana appeared near Cynric and screamed again when Lancelot ended the Saxon prince's life. "You will regret that!" she yelled as she pointed at Lancelot. The sorceress began to chant then stopped. Her voice refused to work when she saw the beast that stood in front of the dark haired knight. "That's impossible! You're dead!" she screamed in exasperation.

The creature ran at Morgana and grabbed her neck. The sorceress tried to speak but the beast's hand tightened. The wolf roared at the sorceress then let her go. Morgana tried to get away but felt a set of jaws clamp around her neck. She closed her eyes and knew that her life was done. Allen had been right but she had refused to see it.

A loud snap was heard as the creature crushed the sorceress throat with her powerful jaws. The wolf dropped the sorceress and let out a triumphant howl. Red smoke came out of the dead sorceress then exploded, surrounding everyone for a brief second. The creature dropped to her knees then fell forward.

"Kassandra!" Gawain yelled as he ran to her to protect her. He wasn't sure she was alive or dead, but he couldn't leave her to the mercy of the Saxons.


	10. A Curse Broken

**Disclaimer: "King Arthur" is not my movie and I don't own the characters from the movie.**

**A/N: Review and critique always welcomed! I would also like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping me fix my story. Well... I'm done! I hope you had as much reading as I had writing especially chapter 8. **

"I don't know why you did it," Lucan said as he knelt in front of a grave. "Dagonet tried to explain it to me but…" he gulped and shook his head. "I hate you! You told me that you loved me! How could you love me and yet lie to me for so long?" He sniffed and wiped the tears that fell down his cheek. "You shouldn't have been buried. You shouldn't have been buried at all. I don't know why we had to bury you here! You don't deserve to be buried next to mother and father." A hand gently touched his shoulder. He looked at the hand and saw a scar run up the arm.

"You should pity her not hate her, brother," Kassandra said as she knelt beside her brother.

"Why?" he asked in surprise as he looked at his sister. "You were the one who wanted revenge. You killed her!"

"I only did that because there was no way she would let you go. She wanted your magic and the only way to get it was to kill you. You should pity her because all she cared about was power." Kassandra looked at the unmarked grave then placed a flower on it. "She knew nothing of love or friendship."

"Why did we have to bury her next to mother?" her brother asked as he placed his hand on his mother's grave.

"You know father. He would have wanted her to be buried next to someone who cared about her. Besides he would have been the first to forgive her." Kassandra chuckled sadly at the thought.

"We should have buried her next to father then - mother wouldn't have approved," Lucan muttered as he stood up.

"Maybe," his sister said softly. "But she is mother's sister. It is more appropriate to bury them next to each other." A hand touched her shoulder causing her to look up.

"Ready to go?" Gawain asked. Kassandra nodded and got up. She dusted her dress off and saw the scar on her chest and quickly pulled her dress up to cover it.

"Are you going to marry my sister?" Lucan asked the blond knight. Kassandra began to cough in embarrassment.

"Now, Lucan," Dagonet scolded. "You shouldn't be asking those things."

"Did you ask him to ask me that?" Gawain looked at Kassandra with a raised eyebrow.

"She didn't!" Lucan replied. "I was wondering. Mother told me that if I am with a young woman I'd better marry her."

"You are dead!" Kassandra yelled as she ran at her brother. He raced over to Dagonet and hid behind him. She growled in frustration but stopped as he stuck his tongue out at her. He smiled then ran off toward the horses.

"You're going to have to learn not to run away from battles," Dagonet called out to the boy who had somehow managed to climb up a horse.

A hand wrapped around Kassandra's waist and spun her around. She looked up and smiled at Gawain who bent his head and kissed her.

"Of course," she said as she pulled away. "I can only wait for so long." She smiled and pulled away.

"Beat you back to Hadrian's Wall!" Lucan called out as he kicked his horse into a gallop. Dagonet quickly followed behind him.

"I know a short cut," Kassandra said with a laugh as she headed toward her horse.

"I was thinking that after Arthur and Guinevere get married then we would get married," Gawain said. Kassandra stopped walking and turned to look at Gawain.

"If that is your idea of a proposal, sir knight, then I shall have nothing to do with you!" Kassandra stated as she turned her nose up and walked over to her horse. "I might reconsider if you catch me though!" She effortlessly swung up onto her horse and kicked its sides. The horse galloped in the woods. She looked behind her and saw Gawain following close behind.

She smiled to herself and thought about her family and friends.

Out of all the knights who fought in that battle on Badon's Hill only Tristan had been killed. She was sad that he didn't survive - she had become fond of the silent knight after all he had kept her secret without having a good reason to. Alex had also died but a few days after the battle. She didn't hate her once husband for what he did and was sad to see him die. But things would never have been the same between them. Arthur was soon going to become king of the island with Guinevere by his side. Lancelot was only going to stay until after Arthur's marriage and then he would leave to explore the world. Bors's future was uncertain but it did hold Vanora and his pack of children in it. Galahad had yet to find a woman but it didn't seem like he was going to be lonely for long. Dagonet had become a surrogate father to Lucan and had started to teach him how to become a great knight. And she… well she was finally free from the curse. She wasn't exactly sure why she survived. Guinevere guessed that it was because Morgana had taken her magic, in a way that saved Kassandra. Morgana had cursed Kassandra saying that as long as she lived she would be cursed. With her magic still living inside Morgana the curse kept her alive. She still carried the scars from her battles and could no longer use her magic, but she was free and she had Gawain. Her handsome blond knight grabbed the reins of her horse and pulled it to a stop.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I can't believe you thought you could out run me," he said with a laugh. She giggled then looked up at the sky. A hawk circled over them once, then flew away.


End file.
